Mindless Heart
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: A mindless Act by a Mindless heart creating trouble for the heartless soul. A small DUO OS based on Luvcidduodosti plot.


_**Hey everyone, i am here with a small Complete DUO based OS this time.**_

 _ **It's a plot by luvcidduodosti , so i hope you like it dear.**_

 _ **I am not really satisfied by the outcome myself as i can't feel duo relation be same as it was before for me, so really sorry in advance if anything in this hurts you or any of the other readers or the fans of characters and this special bond in any way.**_

 _ **Hope you have fun reading guys!**_

* * *

It's not really a new or a very severe one of a injury as long as one takes in consideration his debilitating history of them. He is a CID officer and a damn good one at that so he is proud to say that he has had injuries people don't really survive. Literally. From experience. He wouldn't say this in front of his friends and family though. He didn't have a death wish in particular.

But it is one nonetheless. And injuries even as boring one as a shot to the hand tend to create problems and pain and trouble if your friend gets to know about them. Specially when that friend has been away for very long and doesn't know you are injured. Yeah, he would doubt too that he had a death wish after all.

He would argue it's not a very big deal, and it's really not one but it is creating trouble in his driving and he's already late due to the last minute progress with the ongoing case and the drama that had lead to. He can't ever for the life of him understand why criminals and by chance ones at that, not the psychopathic ones, even try to escape the law? It would have been so such easier for everyone if they could just hand themselves over without any fuss. Or not commit any crime at all. That would be even better. But then he won't have a job and in this era of inflation he didn't really wish to be left without one. He was not a saint.

Yes, he accepts he is being crude and cynical but he is in pain and irritated because he is already too late and he promised ABHIJEET he would pick him up from the airport and yeah, he is also not particularly looking forward to the murderous looks he would get ones Abhijeet knew about his injury. So if you could just give him some slack he would be utterly grateful.

Also because he hasn't talked to his buddy in a month. So those who didn't have a best friend weren't allowed to judge him at all. And those who did, he could hear them sympathizing already.

After all Tagging at facebook only got you so far when your buddy was busy chasing criminals or getting information from a dangerous mastermind or being in chains waiting for that last moment rescue from torture. Yes, it was not really compatible to check facebook notifications in those desperate hours, and laugh at them. Or tag your buddy back.

Daya was especially cross with Abhijeet regarding the last one. He had lost his completely innocent bet with Freddy regarding who got tagged most because of his buddy's inability to tag him even in a few of those memes. From next time he would set some ground rules regarding those. Like for one it wouldn't count as a win for the other party if your best buddy was on a mission. Yes, this had to be done.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him back from his very important monologue and he glanced towards his cell phone making him loose his concentration and grip the wheel tightly. He winced after that with a curse but picked his cell at next minute with a irritated...

" aa rahan hun main Abhijeet, kya hogaya hai? bas thodha late hi toh..."

He was cut off by the dangerous tone and the grave voice of his buddy making him wince at his luck to having such concerned colleagues. Yes, not friends. Surely not that.

" Daya tum thodha late nahi bahot late ho, aur doosri baat... (warning tone) sahab ke haath mein joh aaj goli lagi haina, agar sahab wahi haath leke mere paas iss samaye aaye toh main sach bata raha hun Daya main woh haath kaat dunga..."

Daya whispered a little confused " hunh " at that as can't figure out why his buddy cut his whole hand just because a bullet grazed it? Sometimes he wondered what type of medical training Abhijeet had had. But then he remembered that may be he didn't really remember that training. Because this didn't sound any therapeutic to Daya. But then Daya had lost quite some blood so may be it was the doing of that. He didn't tell Abhijeet that though instead he said...

" Abhijeet kuch nahi hua hai...(frustrated tone) Yeh freddy toh awayein badha chadha kar batata hai..."

Abhijeet said in complete anger and frustration... " haan ek sahab hi samejhdaar haina sabse jyada toh ( Daya couldn't give an argument to that, he was a good friend he believed) Daya kamse kam khud toh bandage karli hogi na tumne?"

Daya was not a child. So he didn't whisper a short " oops" and neither did he turn his head a little down like his first instinct was to. Instead he lied to his buddy in a completely straight tone, like an adult... " haan Abhijeet...(telling again) acha main pahonch hi gaya hun yaar...tum bahar aajao itne..."

And before he cut the call he heard a irritated yet fond " badha aaya haan Abhijeet..." which spread a soft grin on his face. It felt nice to be the subject of that special variety of angry concern of his buddy's.

He changed his opinion soon after though. No, not always nice.

It was when he reached the airport and messaged Abhijeet about coming out before entering in the pick up line of vehicles. It was a mistake really because what he should have done at that time was to stop the car far away in an unauthorized parking lot and call Abhijeet to come there while he bandaged his hand like a good friend and sensible Adult he was. But he didn't do that.

In retrospect, he thought now after seeing his buddy's fixated gaze on his red colored hand, he should have just turned around the second he realized finally that he was probably going to get murdered by his buddy. People didn't lie when they said his buddy's eyes could kill. But he had never listened to the world and he never thought Abhijeet would kill him. He was wrong in assuming a lot of things then.

But keeping aside the murderous glare from his buddy, he decided that he was happy to see Abhijeet after so long and without any too visible of injuries. So he tried to say softly... " Abhijeet...main theek hun yaar...bullet chu ke nikal gayi thi...(softly feeling his brother glare only intensified after his words) yaar ABHIJEET tum itne waqt baad aa rahe the main kaise...(irritated tone) aur phir case ke chakkar mein main already late...

Abhijeet focused his eyes over Daya's and said in clear cut tone, his words leaving no room for further argument... " Daya, chabi..(he forwarded an open palm towards daya who after grumbling and receiving another glare handed the keys to Abhijeet's palm reluctantly) aur abh jaao jake passenger seat per baitho..."

Abhijeet moved to put his small luggage bag in the back when Daya moved forward instinctively... " Abhijeet main rakh deta hun tum...

He realized his mistake too late when Abhijeet's hands trembled on the grip of his bag. But when Abhijeet moved towards the back without saying anything Daya saw it as the opening it was and hurriedly shifted towards the passenger seat.

By the time Abhijeet returned and got behind the wheel Daya was playing a game one handedly on his mobile and was actually doing quite good.

Abhijeet glanced towards his side and after seeing Daya deliberately ignoring his eyes shook his head in a disappointed manner and started the vehicle. It was an hour long drive to Daya's home and even though Abhijeet was really not averse to the idea of spending some time off with his Buddy after so long time away, the questions and investigation that would start from his buddy really made the idea feel tedious. And then there was the matter of Daya mindlessly driving with an injured hand. Yes, that Abhijeet COULD address first.

After feeling Daya's eyes on him for the 3rd time in fifteen minutes Abhijeet shook his head and finally decided to cut his buddy some slack with.. " Daya...

But before he could have said anything more, Daya who must have been thinking about how to tread the dangerous waters of Abhijeet's carefully controlled anger and concern decided on something soft and emotional and whispered... " Kya boss...itne waqt baad aaye ho aur abhi bhi muh fula ke baithe ho...(irritatingly) kya yaar Abhijeet kuch nahi hua hai...(explaining carefully with counting and clearing all concerns of Abhijeet one by one) haath mein dard kam hai, sensations perfect hai, sabh fingers moving hain...aur kya chahiye haan?"

Abhijeet couldn't really help the small smile that came on his lips when daya accounted the major details like a good patient, but scowled and didn't look towards his buddy and said in a teasing tone instead... " bas sahab ek baar apna dimaag bhi dhang se check karwalein...(complete tease) haath toh sahi haihi.."

Daya scowled looking towards his buddy and then frowning turned his head back towards the road missing the soft smile gracing Abhijeet's features.

When Abhijeet didn't feel daya glancing towards him, he tried to assess his buddy's condition himself, trying to judge whether he needed to drag Daya to a hospital or not. He looked towards the hand being carefully cradled by Daya and realized that it was actually no longer bleeding which was a good sign in Abhijeet's experience and the blood around it was not much to guarantee a trip to a clinic. So Abhijeet decided that he would give Daya the benefit of the doubt and said softly offering peace to his grumpy friend...

" toh...case kya tha?"

Daya grumbled something about " insensitive best friends not bothered about bullet injuries but about case details" and launched in a detailed version of the case including his personal feelings regarding the unusual sensibilities and reasons of the criminals these days. And as Abhijeet as expected he would, Daya relaxed and started sharing about the sanity questioning activities undertaken by Freddy and pankaj and other small incidents bringing a smile on both faces.

However soon Daya was grumbling something about loosing a bet because of him which made the smile on Abhijeet's face turn sour as he asked in shocked tone..." arrey abh maine kya kiya? (angrily) faltu ke karname saare sahab kare aur galti meri...(straight tease) bilkul..."

Daya said in same angry tone of his which had irritation and innocence mixed in... " toh aur kiski galti hai, haan? batao mission per tum gaye huye the na 1 mahine se toh mujhe lene aana padha toh tumhari hi toh galti hui (abhijeet's mouth opened in shock) aur bet sahi maine lagayi per lagayi toh tumpar trust karke thi na ki kardega TAG abhijeet itne mein toh...(grumbling again) magar nahi itna sa kaam kaise kar lete Abhijeet sir...unhe toh badhe badhe kaamo ki adat haina..."

Abhijeet really feeling himself reel with shock but can't help the laugh that was bubbling inside his chest now after hearing the main reason for that grumbling. A chuckle escaped him even after his best try to hold in his laughter and Daya glared towards him with.. " haan sabh hanso...aur kya kaam rehgaya hai tumhe bas..

Hitting his buddy shoulder lightly with his injured hand in irritation without realizing made Daya gasp a little in pain along with his buddy. Coming from Abhijeet, daya realized that the gasp of pain was also trouble for his buddy but right now since he was the main victim of that glare and warning in his buddy's fiery eyes he realized that it was on him to bear the scolding so he cradled his injured hand softly and looked down without another word.

This time it was Abhijeet's turn to grumble an irritated... " khyaal rakhna nahi hai sahab ne apna aur najane kya samajhte hain khud ko...superman ka chacha ( a soft smile appeared on Daya's face which he really tried to hide) hai kya koi, hunh..."

The rest journey to home passed in same grumbling and concerned glaring sessions where both buddies now have something they are feeling tensed and concerned and angry over for each other. Usually Abhijeet, when returning from any mission is the sole subject of this session but this time Daya's injury easily shifted the focus towards him ( when Daya asks about this discrimination later, Abhijeet easily tells him it's because it's Daya who is prone to getting in trouble that Abhijeet, Which Daya regards as much seriously as he regards DCP chitrole, he lets Abhijeet know the thought) making Abhijeet escape the anger and concern of his buddy's and giving him time to scale the pain level and extent of his own injuries by himself.

It's not that he feels irritated with daya's concern or anything ( Daya says he does get irritated), it's just that Abhijeet likes to tend to his own injuries himself because he doesn't want to be a burden on anyone ( and yes over whelming concerns does make him feel claustrophobic).

But Daya is different, he likes it when someone shows concern over him, he need someone to take care of him when he is not well or when he is injured. It's inherent to say no to concern and help in their working field but Daya wants it shown, not always at a face value but there to witness nonetheless. Abhijeet thinks it's because he missed that concern and care in his childhood.

Daya personally disagrees with Abhijeet's this thought and tells his buddy that it's because he has a very insensitive Best friend.

Abhijeet agrees with that tease though. So Daya doesn't mention it anymore, he doesn't also see Abhijeet's mysterious grin after he shuts up.

Abhijeet parks the car and Daya knowing that any question about help is not in his hands now heads inside his home without any argument when Abhijeet suggests it. Abhijeet enters after 5 minutes and seeing Daya gulping down water first enters inside the guest room to keep his bags.

He comes out within minutes with a first aid box in his hands after looking towards which Daya dramatically comes around his couch and flops down on it with a grumpy face.

Abhijeet shakes his head slightly and heads towards the couch as well.

After some time when Abhijeet is wrapping Daya's hand with white gauze, Daya whispers carefully... " Abhijeet, chot lagi haina tumhe bhi?"

He can't help but sigh softly, how he could have believed that that single gasp of pain could have missed by Daya by chance? But before saying anything he completes the dressing and then settles back comfortably against the sofa with a soft... " choti si chot hai yaar Daya...mission per itna sabh toh hota rehta hai yaar..."

Daya looked towards him, shook his head and then settled back comfortably against the couch himself too. He said after a few minutes of silence as a naughty smile graced his features...

" Acha phir jao kuch khana ko banao Abhijeet (abhijeet looked at him in shock and anger, which could have only sensed by knowing already the reaction, he said innocently) mere haath mein chot lagi haina ABHI...(after fending off a pillow and several grumbles from his buddy he said again) aur please bahar se kuch nahi mangana yaar...(like he himself was a model in his eating habits) nuksaan deta haina chot mein..."

He hears Abhijeet grumble and get and fends off another pillow before smiling softly. The small task, he knows would help Abhijeet to use his energy from his anger towards Daya's mindless act and would help settle his buddy's heart while providing him with free food. Well, Daya was all about mutual benefits after all.

* * *

 _ **I think at least somebody out there in the sea of all the fantastic readers and authors managed to reach till this point without getting bored?**_

 ** _Specially i hope luvcidduodosti that you were able to manage this arduous task. I know it was really bad but hope is what that keeps us moving, isnt it?_** ** _I am really sorry if it was too bad, yaar. I already warned you regarding my inability to write DUO these days._**

 ** _khair, i hope it was at least a bearable try?_**

 ** _Thank you so very much for reading guys. Do review._**


End file.
